Gara-Gara Ino
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Saat Ino berulang tahun, Ino meminta sebuah kado dari teman-temannya. Kado itu berbentuk permainan. Permainan yang benar-benar membuat seluruh siswi di kelas Ino mendadak lemas. Kira-kira apa yang diminta Ino?


.

.

.

**~*~ Gara-Gara Ino ~*~**

~"~

Disclaimer: **Naruto **punya** Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic** "Gara-Gara Ino" **punya **NaNa**

~"~

Warning**(!)**:** Typo**(s)**, Out Of Characther **(maybe)**, plot aneh, AU, and other..**

Genre: Romance, Friendship, a lil bit Fluffy (maybe)

Rated: T

Summary: Saat Ino berulang tahun, Ino meminta sebuah kado dari teman-temannya. Kado itu berbentuk permainan. Permainan yang benar-benar membuat seluruh siswi di kelas Ino mendadak lemas. Kira-kira apa yang diminta Ino?

Pairing: **NaruHina**, slight **SasuSaku**,** NejiTen**,** KibaShion**, **ShikaIno**

A/N: Gomen kalau fic-nya jelek dan sulit dimengerti. Kalau bingung mending jangan diteruskan bacanya, daripada reader pusing sama fic ini^^ Dan fic ini aku persembahkan untuk Yamanaka Ino! Selamat ulang tahun ya Ino!

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**~*~ Gara-Gara Ino ~*~**

Happy reading minna!

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Ino. Ino dengan riang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia menyapa semua temannya yang ada di kelas. "_OHAYOU MINNA_!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Sapaannya itu berhasil membuat semua penghuni kelas menatapnya. Beberapa membalas sapaan Ino. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten berlari-lari kecil mendekati Ino. Sebuah senyuman bahagia mereka tunjukkan untuk Ino.

"_Happy Birthday_ Ino!" ucap 3 gadis cantik itu. Ino menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "_Arigatou_ Sakura, Hinata, Tenten..." balas Ino sambil memeluk sahabatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa terharu.

"Umm, Ino-_chan_, _gomen_, kami tidak bisa memberimu kado, jadi kami hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" kata Sakura dengan gugup, takut Ino marah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku, sebagai pengganti kado," balas Ino. Sebuah senyuman misterius ia tunjukkan. Tepatnya sebuah seringai. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang melihatnya jadi merasa tak enak.

"Apa itu?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

Ino semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Ia lalu berdiri di depan kelas. Ia bersiap-siap untuk berteriak. "_MINNA_! TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJA!"

Mendengar suara menggelegar Ino, semua pasang mata beralih ke arahnya.

"Karena hari ini aku berulang tahun, aku ingin kalian untuk memberiku kado. Kadonya berupa permainan. Kalian pasti suka dengan permainan ini."

Semua anak tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama kata-kata Ino. Kelas berubah menjadi hening. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya sih, Naruto saat itu sedang tidur, sedang Neji, ia pergi ke toilet.

"Jadi, permainannya begini, para cewek hari ini akan menyatakan cintanya pada para cowok. Tenang, ini bukan sungguhan, hanya bohongan saja. Yang ditembak, boleh siapa saja, yang terpenting, kalian harus menyatakan cinta kalian, kalau tidak, akan ada hukuman untuk kalian. Para cowok hanya cukup mendengar saja. Tidak perlu berkomentar. Sekali lagi, para cewek harus melakukan hal ini! Kecuali aku tentunya, karena aku sudah punya pacar." Ino memang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tepatnya seorang pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru. Siswa kelas XII-1. Kebetulan kemarin Shikamaru yang berulang tahun.

Ketika mendengar kalimat Ino tadi, penghuni kelas XII-2 itu berubah menjadi ribut. Para cewek kelihatan gelisah, sedang para cowok kelihatan senang. Mereka menganggap hal ini sebagai hiburan. Bagaimana kalau dengan permainan yang dibuat Ino ini mereka dapat pacar? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang menguntungkan?

Ino pun memulai permainan yang ia ciptakan itu. Para cewek kelihatan bingung. Ada sekelompok cewek mendekati sosok pemuda yang sedang membaca buku. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model pantat ayam itu kelihatan tak terpengaruh dengan kedatangan cewek-cewek itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, si pangeran es asal Konoha Gakuen.

Satu persatu cewek-cewek itu menyatakan cinta mereka pada Sasuke. Mereka bersungguh-sungguh menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, bukan sekedar bohong belaka.

Kini, sebagian besar cewek di kelas XII-2 itu telah menyatakan cintanya, hanya tinggal Sakura, Hinata, Tenten dan Shion. Dari keempat gadis cantik itu, hanya Tenten-lah yang terlihat tenang. Ia tenang karena cowok yang akan ia tembak sedang pergi ke toilet. Sakura sebenarnya ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, tapi ketika melihat sekumpulan cewek itu masih mengelilingi Sasuke, ia jadi malas. Hinata dan Shion, mereka sama-sama ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning mencolok yang sedang tidur itu. Shion masih terus diam, tak berani membangunkan Naruto hanya untuk hal tak penting seperti itu, sedang Hinata, kini sedang gelisah.

Dia bingung dengan keputusannya. Iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya atau tidak. Dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto tidak ya? Bagi Shion mungkin itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar, karena ia tidak benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada pemuda _blonde_ itu, meski dulu pernah suka. Tapi, berbeda dengan Hinata yang benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Naruto.

Ketika Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata Ino. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tahu tidak, permainan ini sebenarnya aku buat agar para cewek dapat kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta mereka. Anggap saja ini masih belajar. Belajar menyatakan cinta. Tidak perlu takut ditolak, karena ini hanya bohongan saja," ucap Ino menyemangati. Hinata tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berjalan menuju meja Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sakura tanpa rasa takut, atau berusaha tak takut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Jarang-jarang Sasuke menjawab seperti ini, biasanya hanya 'Hn,'

"Aku suka padamu." Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya.

Semua hening. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke yang awalnya membaca buku, tiba-tiba saja menutup buku itu. Ia lalu berdiri, tangan kanannya meraih tangan Sakura. Ia tarik gadis berambut _pink_ itu pergi entah kemana. Semua bersorak heboh ketika melihat hal itu, termasuk Ino dan Tenten. Hinata hanya tersenyum senang, ia sepertinya merasakan akan ada kabar baik dari sahabat _pink_-nya dan si pangeran es Uchiha itu.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Hinata!" seru Ino sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata menuju meja Naruto. Dari awal Ino sudah tahu kalau Hinata memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Sudah ketahuan dari gelagat Hinata ke Naruto.

"T-Tapi-" Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Ino sudah membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata ingin bilang sesuatu ke kamu!" kata Ino ketika Naruto sudah bangun.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_ mau bilang sesuatu padaku? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang terkejut. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Mata _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan mata _amethyst_ Hinata. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"A-Aku..."

"Ya?"

"A-Aku.."

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung roknya.

"A-Aku menyukaimu Naruto-_kun_."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto seakan akan berhenti. Baru saja ia bangun tidur, dan ia mendapat suatu yang mengejutkan seperti ini. Ada sebuah rona tipis di pipi _tan_-nya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk pipinya. Ada perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia senang. Senang karena Hinata ternyata menyukainya juga. Yah, Naruto memang menyukai Hinata, tapi karena sifatnya yang kurang peka, ia jadi tak tahu kalau Hinata juga menyukainya.

Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-_chan,_" ucapnya dengan lancar dan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia yang telah berdiri di depan Hinata pun perlahan semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Di peluknya tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Hinata masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto, kini dibuat semakin terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata masih berpelukkan, tampak Sasuke dan Sakura kembali. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya saling berpelukkan. Dalam hati, Sakura dan Sasuke membatin, 'Akhirnya mereka bersama juga.'

Dan lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang kembali ke kelas. Ternyata Neji. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sepupu dan teman sekelasnya sedang berpelukkan. Sifat _sister-complex_-nya kambuh. Ia hendak pergi menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi sesosok gadis berambut cepol dua menghalangi langkah Neji.

"Neji! Aku menyukaimu!"

Mata Neji sontak melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta Tenten yang sangat tiba-tiba. Rona merah yang amat tipis perlahan muncul dipipinya.

Sementara itu, Shion sedang asyik memandangi Naruto dan Hinata. Sekarang mereka tak lagi berpelukkan. Melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih baru itu membuat Shion iri. Ia melangkah menuju seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan terdapat _tatto_ segitiga di kedua pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba. Shion merasa agak gugup, tapi ia tetap berjalan mendekati Kiba. Shion senang karena saat itu Kiba sedang sendirian, tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Shion lalu duduk di sebelah Kiba. Kiba terkejut melihat kedatangan Shion, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kudengar kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Shion. Mata violetnya terus menatap ke depan. Tidak memperhatikan wajah si lawan bicara.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau sendiri? Kau dulu pernah menyukai Naruto 'kan?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"Itu dulu," jawab Shion pelan.

"Jawabanku juga sama," ucap Kiba tak kalah pelan.

"Sedih?" Kiba mengangguk kecil. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri sekarang. Hatinya memang terasa sakit. Begitu juga dengan Shion. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Kenapa harus sedih? Kau sudah tak lagi menyukainya bukan?" tanya Shion. Mencoba menghibur. Tapi pertanyaannya itu terdengar seperti ledekan di telinga Kiba.

"Akan kucoba untuk melupakannya." Shion menatap Kiba dengan intens. Mata ungunya menunjukkan kilatan kesungguhan. Yang ditatap hanya diam saja, tak sadar.

"Jika aku katakan kalau aku menyukaimu, kau akan melupakannya 'kan?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Langit biru kini telah berubah menjadi jingga. Langit terlihat begitu indah. Pemandangan itu disaksikan oleh sepasang kekasih baru dengan tenang. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman. Hinata duduk di rerumputan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon. Sedang Naruto, ia tiduran di pangkuan Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika merasakan tangan Hinata mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Mereka hanya diam, tapi bukan berarti tidak bicara. Mereka berbicara lewat hati. Sedang mata mereka sibuk melihat pemandangan langit sore yang indah.

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba meraih tangan Hinata yang sedang mengelus rambutnya. Ia tautkan kedua tangan mereka. Lalu dengan ibu jarinya, Naruto mengusap lembut tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa merona ketika Naruto melakukan hal itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo berfoto denganku!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Umm, a-ayo," balas Hinata, rona merah yang tadi masih setia berada di tempatnya.

Mereka lalu memposisikan diri mereka senyaman mungkin. Lalu terpotretlah mereka menjadi sebuah gambar. Gambar yang indah, apalagi _background-_nya langit jingga. Mereka kembali berfoto, kali ini Naruto memposisikan dirinya di belakang Hinata. Ia memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Naruto masih belum puas berfoto, jadi ia mengusulkan untuk berfoto kembali. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Kali ini Naruto memposisikan dirinya di samping Hinata. Tangan kirinya merangkul tubuh Hinata. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata, dan..

CHU~

Bibir Naruto sukses menempel di pipi Hinata. Matanya terpejam, sementara Hinata justru kebalikannya, matanya terbuka lebar. Ketika mereka berdua telah berhasil difoto, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. Gerakan membuat Hinata jatuh ke dekapan Naruto.

"Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau pergi Hinata. Tak akan pernah."

"N-Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto semakin memperat dekapannya. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan dekapan Naruto. Sungguh, ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Naruto, apalagi di pelukannya. Ia merasa nyaman, aman, dan tenang.

Naruto perlahan melepas pelukannya, ia lalu mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Tangannya menuntun kepala Hinata agar tak menunduk, agar mata mereka bertemu. Sebuah senyuman tulus disunggingkan oleh Naruto pada Hinata. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Semakin dekat hingga tidak ada celah.

CHU~

Ciuman lembut telah di berikan Naruto ke dahi Hinata. Mata keduanya terpejam.

"_Aishiteru_ Hinata-_chan_..."

"_Aishiteru yo_ Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

A/N:

Nah, bagaimana? Bagus tidak fic ini? Kalau bagus tolong review ya!

Kalau gak bagus, ya tetap review!^^

.

.

.

**REVIEW** **PLEASE...** *puppy eyes no jutsu!*

.

.

.


End file.
